Love & Honour
by SilverChaser17
Summary: Natsu Dragneel abducts Princess Lucille in attempt to save his guild from the persecution of the Royal Guard. However, she is hiding secrets of her own that might change his life for better or worse.
1. Preview

**This is just a short preview of a story that I've been planning for a while. If you like it please favourite and review. If you read my other stories, please remember that A Promise to Keep is still in the process of being rewritten. Think of it as renovations so that it will be better than before.**

* * *

_**Natsu:**_

"Stop, thief!" "Don't let him get away!" The pink haired boy ran over the roof tops as the royal guards were hot on his trail. He made a note to himself not to go near the palace ever again. Right now though, he had to lose the guards before he returned to the guild. Jumping through the nearest open window, he was greeted by a room full of screaming women.

He grinned, "Sorry, ladies, I'll just be passing through." Not exactly how things worked out. The guards were waiting for him at the building's entrance. The man in charge pointed his sword at Natsu's throat. "Give it up, Salamander. We know it was you that stole the princess' crown."

Crown? What were they going on about? "Look, you have the wrong guy. The crown is beautiful and all but I don't wear women's jewelry." The guard growled, "I can forgive the vandalism and fighting, but you've gone too far this time, Flame Head. This is a crime punishable by death."

"Flame Head? Really, that's the best you got? Why don't you put the sword down, Ice Princess, and we handle this like men." Just as the guard was about to show off his magic powers, a voice boomed from behind him. "Gray, you know the rules! The use of magic is strictly forbidden."

None other than 'Titania' Erza, the city's strongest warrior, approached the scene. It was at this time while Gray was distracted that Natsu took to oppurtunity to escape. There was no way even someone like himself could take on both Gray and Erza at the same time.

* * *

Laxus roared, "You did _what_?!" His guild mates shook their heads. He had really messed up this time. Because of him, Titania was closing in on their hiding place. They would have to relocate their guild within the next few days unless they wanted to be caught and executed.

Juvia stormed up to Natsu, "In case you have forgotten, mage guilds are illegal, especially a dark guild like us! If they they find where we are, we don't know who else we'll lose next!" He bit his lip. They've lost many friends these past couple years.

Freed. Bixlow. Alzack. Bisca. Wendy...Lisanna. They were all taken away in the middle of the night. Their only crime was embracing their magic powers instead of hiding it within themselves.

The king believes that magic is a tool of Satan, and that the age of magic has ended to be replaced with industrialism. At least, this is what he wants everyone to believe. Guilds are a dangerous thing because a large group of mages working together have the power to over throw the king and knock him off of his thrown.

Many guilds refused to disband as ordered by the royal guard but one by one they fell to Titania and the king's army. Fairy Tail is the last guild standing and they are forced to hide in secrecy.

Natsu couldn't take the looks that everyone was giving him. His comrades were looking at him as if he had betrayed them with his own two hands. Ridiculous. He stormed past them and into the moonlit night to clear his head.

If Gramps was still around, he would side with him. He always had, right up until his death bed. However, what Natsu was about to do was nothing that their old master would have approved of.

The only way to protect Fairy Tail was by changing the king's mind about magic, but there was only one way of getting his attention, and that was by taking the king's own flesh and blood;

Princess Lucille Eucliffe.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short but it's only a preview ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm glad to see such positive feedback on the preview. Please note that at the time of Natsu's introduction, Lucy was doing as such in this chapter. I hope you enjoy Chapter One and don't forget to review. I'll try and update as quick as I can but don't expect a new chapter every week, unless I find the miraculous time to write that quickly. **

**Song of the Chapter: Revolution of Love (David May original mix) - Flush ft. Nathan, Kate &amp; Flo Rida**

_**You can't fight the fate  
Let the world wait  
It's just a revolution of love  
You know that my heart  
I'm walking in the dark  
It's just a revolution of love  
Our love will survive  
You can't deny  
It's just a revolution of love**_

* * *

**Lucy:**

"A princess _must _marry a prince. It has always been this way." Lucy bit her lip as she stood in the presence of the King. "But Father, Prince Loke is not a faithful man. He has been seen taking in the prostitutes off the streets. I do not feel comfortable with-" "I don't care what you think," the King growled. "Your duty is to marry a prince who will bring a great fortune to our kingdom. Trivial things such as your feelings have no value in this matter! Now, go find your brother. He has responsibilities of his own to attend to." She bowed, "Forgive me, Father. I forgot my place."

For a split moment, Lucy forgot what kind of a man her father was. He was not one who took kindly to back talk. To him, everything had to be perfect. He used those around him like objects and then got mad when they did not do as he had asked. To him, life was a game.

Her mother was a kind woman who kept him under control but ever since her unfortunate death seven years ago, he has had no one to stop him when he went on one of his rampages. Lucy carried a scar on her shoulder from the last time she spoke her mind in his presence.

The rules were simple; keep to yourself and you won't get hurt. However, all that Lucy wanted was freedom. The castle walls were like a prison. It's been years since she has set foot outside the front gate. She truly felt like a prisoner in the lonely halls. The only people that kept her sane these past few years was her older brother, Sting, and his butler, Rogue.

Just as she had thought, Lucy found them sitting on the balcony that led out of the library. Her childhood was full of fond memories of the three of them getting into the worst kind of trouble with the maids and servants that roamed the halls. Poor Rogue was blamed for most of their fun while she and Sting hid on the balcony. Those were the good years.

Now, Sting is going to be in charge of the Royal Guard, and Lucy was going to be married off to some royal scum. Neither of them had a choice in the matter. As much as they hated to admit it, these were their last days together as a family.

As she approached the doors to the balcony, Rogue turned and smiled at her. "Look who decided to finally show up." Lucy scoffed, "I was with Father. Speaking of him, he's looking for you, Sting." He rolled his eyes, "I know, which is exactly why I'm hiding from him. Today is your birthday and I don't want that old crow to ruin this perfect day." She sighed, "Well, it's too late for that. According to him, I'm marrying Prince Loke." Sting choked on the drink he held in his hands. "Loke?!"

It was no secret about his reputation. Loke was known for spending his riches on any and all woman he found beautiful at the local bars. He was a no good drunk and Sting did not trust his baby sister in the hands of such an uncivilized pervert. "There's no way he's becoming my brother-in-law. What if you met someone else? Another Prince?" Lucy shook her head. "There are no others. Loke is the only prince for miles."

Sting had a mischievous look on his face that they knew all to well. Rogue sighed, "What are you plotting _now_?" "Well, if we cant get to them, perhaps they should come to us." And so, word was sent out about a Royal Ball being held that night in honour of Princess Lucille's eighteenth birthday.

* * *

**Natsu:**

Royal Ball? It was if Mavis herself was giving him her blessing. Word spread quickly about the princess' birthday celebration, even if commoners were not invited. If he left now, he would be able to make it to the palace in time to hopefully have a '_chat_' with Princess Lucille. The hardest part would be getting past the Guard. Tonight, there would be more of them on patrol than usual but this was his only chance to get up close to her. However, the Royal Guard was the least of his worries. How was he supposed to sneak out of the guild without any of his comrades noticing his disappearance?

Gajeel! That metal eater understood him better than most people. He wouldn't say a word to the others. Heading into the main room, he searched for the fellow dragon slayer. Gajeel groaned as he saw Natsu approach him at the bar table. "What the hell do you want, Salamander?" He smiled, "How do you feel about kidnapping someone?" Gajeel quirked an eyebrow, now interested. "If there's good reason behind it, I don't see why not. Who's the victim?"

It took a lot of bribing and convincing but Gajeel agreed not to tell a soul only if he came with Natsu. "You'll need my help if you want to get into the palace without getting caught. Besides, where else are you going to find a suit at this late hour?" Natsu muttered his thanks as the iron dragon slayer brought out a black tuxedo. Twenty minutes later, they found themselves at the front gates. The Royal Guard was watching the opening like hawks. There was no way they could get in this way without being found.

Gajeel laughed as he lead Natsu just around the corner and out of sight. Finding an open spot in between the hedged, he reached for the gate and began eating it. Natsu's stomach growled as he watched the iron dragon slayer enjoy his meal. "Can you eat any slower?" Natsu taunted. Gajeel flipped him the bird.

* * *

"Okay, you remember the plan, right?" Natsu sighed and waved off his nervous partner. "Yeah yeah. I'll do my part as long as you do yours." Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Just remember what she looks like." Not many have seen her face but there have been rumours that she looks just like her older brother Prince Sting.

They nodded at each other and with that, they went their separate ways. Getting into the palace was easier than expected. So far, no one has recognized him for who really was. There were several faces that he knew though.

Princess Levy McGarden stood by the window in a beautiful flowing orange dress. He knew all about her from the metal bastard. Apparently he ran into her on one of his missions and they got along fairly well.

By the northern wall was Cana Alberona. She was far from royalty but was still present because she was one of the maids. Natsu's seen her at Fairy Tail a couple times but if he talks to her now, she could get in trouble or she would sell him out. No one except Laxus knew how to handle her.

Taking a glass of champagne from an offering waiter, Natsu made his way to the staircase. However, an unexpected guest came his way. Erza Scarlet. Shit! He lowered his head and moved in between the crowd of people to hide himself. Titania has the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox; nothing got past her, except him.

Trying to slow his heart rate from the close encounter, he didn't even notice where he was walking until someone walked straight into him. "Watch where you're go-," Natsu stopped mid sentence as he stared down at a head of blonde hair. The girl began to stutter, "I am so sorry, sir! Please forgive me."

Their eyes met and that's when he knew he was in love.

* * *

**Please leave me a review and look forward to the next chapter!**

_**September 29, 2014**_

**I like to know when each chapter was published so from now on, I'll leave the date at the end of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favourites.**

**Song of the Chapter: Waiting For Superman - Daughtry**

**_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_  
_Making a wish on a passing car_  
_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_  
_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_  
_In his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah_  
_She's waiting for Superman_**

* * *

**Lucy:**

"I am so sorry, sir! Please forgive me." Lucy looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of somebody that she had never met. He was a couple inches taller than her and his onyx eyes dug deep into her soul. For a few silent moments, they just stood there, looking at each other.

Lucy shook her head clear and stared down at the mess on her dress. When she had collided into him, she must have knocked his drink out of his hand. Sting was always telling her what a klutz she was. A couple people were staring at the commotion she had created. She had to do something and fast before her father noticed.

Before he could protest, Lucy grabbed the boy by the hand and lead him out of the main area and found her way to one of the empty rooms in the eastern hallway. He looked a little confused and his expression changed when he noticed that they were all alone in the room. "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you're here because you're going to rape me, why didn't you just say so?" To her complete and utter surprise, he began to unbutton his shirt.

She dropped her mouth open. "What the _hell _are you doing?! I'm not going to rape you, you pervert! I just needed to get out of there before..." She stopped herself. This stranger just said that he didn't know her. That meant that he didn't know she was the King's daughter, or at least, he hadn't figured it out yet._  
_

Using this information to her advantage, she said, "None of that matters. Can you please help me out? I'm here to see Lucille and I'm already late.' His eyes shot open. "You know the Princess? Wait, so then who are you?" Lucy frowned, "It's rude to ask someone's name without giving yours." The boy laughed, "The name's Natsu."

Lifting up her dress, she curtsied before him. "A pleasure to meet you, Natsu. You can call me Lucy, and to answer your question, Lucille is an old friend of mine. Are you looking for her?" He shifted, a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, I was just wanting to talk to her about some stuff." Lucy couldn't stop her laughter. "You expected to meet the Princess on the night of her birthday to talk about _some stuff_?"

The longer she stayed with Natsu, the more she wanted to know about him. Sure she felt bad about lying to him but if he knew she was the Princess, he would start bowing down to her and speaking all formal-like. This was the first time that a boy has talked to her as if she were just another human, and she wasn't going to lie; it felt... nice.

"Yeah, well it's kind of important and tonight is the only chance that I have to speak with her." From the look on his face, she could see that he was very upset about something. she took a step towards him. "Look, you can tell me what's going on. Like I said, I'm practically Lucille's twin." His eyes found hers in the dark room and just stared at her, not saying a word. Lucy shoved his arm. "Stop doing that!" He looked confused. "Doing what?" "Staring at me as if I'm an alien or something." He chuckled and Lucy smiled. She liked the sound of his laugh.

Natsu said, "Well, there is one thing I can tell you. What do you think about magic?" Magic? It has been a long time since she has heard the word. it was the taboo word among the kingdom. Even speaking of it was a crime. But standing in that empty room with him, she felt safe. For once, she could speak her mind without the fear of her father's anger. Lucy walked over to the open window and stood there, staring at the pale white moon.

"My mother was once a mage but ever since fa- the King made magic forbidden, she's changed. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile. I wish the King would see how wrong he is. He is an old fool and he does not see what is happening to those around him. Everything was so much better whith magic in my life. In my family's life." Natsu grinned and stepped towards her in the dark. "What would you do if I told you that I'm a mage?"

* * *

**Natsu:**

Alright, telling Lucy his secret wasn't the smartest thing that he's ever done but there was something about her that told him he could trust her. Besides, if she really is this close to the Royal Family, he wouldn't need to find Princess Lucille and kidnap her. She might be enough to convince the King. But what he forgot was that he had came here with a partner who knew nothing of the sudden change of plans.

* * *

**Gajeel**

Everything was going according to plan when all of a sudden, he saw Natsu being pulled out of the ballroom with a blonde girl towing him from in front. The moron must have found the Princess quicker than he thought. He turned to leave when a small girl stood in his way. "And just what do you think you're doing here?"

Of course, it was Levy. He hadn't seen the shrimp since their run-in at Hargeon Port. Levy must have remembered at that moment because her face turned a shade of deep pink. "You have no right being here. In fact, you must have snuck past the guards." He smirked, "Looks like I've been caught, little Ms. Know-it-all."

She frowned. "Gajeel, whatever it is you're planning to do tonight, I suggest that you leave before you do something that you'll regret later." At this, he bent down and whispered into her ear, "Sorry, Princess, but it's already begun." Before he walked around her, he put a loose strand of her blue hair behind her ear. A familiar gesture that he had done the last time they had parted ways.

Gajeel stepped out into the eastern hallway just in time to see a door close. He now knew where they were. Heading out into the cold night, he walked around the large mansion and took his place until it was time for him to fulfill his part in the kidnapping. It was almost time.

* * *

**Natsu:**

"Are you being honest with me? You're really a mage!" The girl in front of him lit up with a smile. It took all of his will-power to be able to tell her to quiet down. Her face tried to be serious but he couldn't help but smirk at the face Lucy was making as she tried to hide her smile. She was far too excited.

So what type of magic do you use? How long have you had your powers? Are there others like you? These were just a few of the questions that flew out of Lucy's mouth that he was able to make out. Maybe telling her wasn't the best idea. "Lucy, I can't really tell you much since there are people that I have to protect but what I need to know is if you can help me with something." Her head nodded so fast that he thought it might fly right off her neck.

"I'll do whatever I can." Natsu sighed with relief. He had originally came here to cause a crime but instead, he found somebody who was ready to willingly help him. It was better than anything he could have ever thought possible. But something happened that changed everything.

Lucy took his hand and pulled him closer towards her. She stood as tall as possible and whispered into his ears three words that shattered everything. A loud ringing of the tower bells made it hard to hear her words as the clock struck midnight but even so, he knew what she said.

"I am Lucille."

From there, everything happened so fast. The sound of the bells echoed in his mind as his mind re-played the night's events. Of course she was the Princess. How stupid was he to not have seen it sooner? He looked into her eyes and he watched as her expression changed from pure joy to something...darker.

She could tell that something was wrong but it wasn't until a dark figure pulled itself into the room through the window that she realized that this was an ambush. Natsu himself was confused about what was going on until he heard a familiar laugh. "Gihihi! Nice work, Salamander!"_  
_

He could have stopped Gajeel from pulling a sac over Lucy's head but he didn't. He just stood there watching it all happen. She looked into his eyes with terror but she didn't speak. Somehow her silence made it all worse. Just seconds ago, she had trusted him and he was comfortable just talking with her, but now, the future of them being friends, maybe even something more, it was all cut in a single moment.

Natsu Dragneel, the famous Salamander, had no words of comfort for their captive. He couldn't feel or hear anything. He was too numb to do anything except feel himself slip away. He was foolish to think that things might be getting better. The first girl that he began to feel about since Lisanna turns out to be someone he never had a chance with since their eyes first met.

But there was no going back now.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well, I really don't like how this chapter ended but I tried multiple scenarios and this one worked the best so please don't hate me. I hope you were able to understand it and don't forget to review!**

_**October 10, 2014**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Song of the Chapter: Why Try - Ariana Grande**

_**I'm loving the pain  
I never wanna live without it  
So why do we try?  
You drive me insane  
Now we're screaming just to see who's louder  
So why do we try?**_

* * *

**Lucy:**

Darkness. That's all that she can see in front of her. It wasn't the type of darkness where you can see shadows among the shadows. No, this is the type where you can't see your hand in front of your face. However, Lucy couldn't even lift her hand to her face because she felt them being restrained behind her back. If not for the stone wall behind her back, she would have never known which way she was sitting. Where she was exactly, she did not know.

Last night was a blur, if the party was even last night. How many days have passed since then? Where was Natsu? Did he make it out in time? It must have been a kidnapping but how they found her, she was not sure, all she knew was that she was talking to the mysterious boy when something was pulled over her head. This was all a little strange, even for a princess.

As she lay there, everything was silent. She couldn't hear anything, and then suddenly, there was the sou d of rusty hinges creaking followed by heavy footsteps. Perhaps it was someone who had come to rescue her! However, as a beam if light lit up the room, Lucy saw that she was in an underground cell, chained by her wrists to the wall.

The figure that entered the cell was not one that she recognized. It was a tall man with long messy black hair. He had piercings where his eyebrows should have been and his nose was pierced in several places. A shiver went down her spine when she realized that he was not there to help her.

"Don't be scared, darling," he grinned. "You look like a frightened rabbit but I'm not going to hurt you. You see, you are very valuable to me and my guild. It would be pity if you died on us now after all the work we had to do to get you out of that god damn palace."

He reached to touch her face but as soon as his fingers were in reach, she pounced and bit down on his hand, hard. He let out a loud howl and curled his hand into a fist. Before she could see what was happening, she felt something big make contact with her jaw.

The man began swearing as he held his bleed hand to his chest. Slowly, she felt her face began to swell. Even with the situation that she was in, Lucy was not scared because she knew that her brother would be searching for her. There was even a little part of her that hoped that Natsu was searching for her as well. She wanted to see him again and she wasn't going to let a bandit ruin it.

Lucy took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't know who you are but you made a huge mistake taking me captive. I am a princess and my family will do anything to get me back." He smirked, "That's what we're hoping for."

Before she could ask who '_we_' was, someone came bursting through the door. "What's going on, Gajeel?! I told you not to hurt her!" The man, Gajeel, growled. "That was before the little bitch tried to bit my fucking hand off. She's going to need a gag." The second voice was silent for a while before saying, "Do we really need to keep her locked up down here? Lucy's not an animal."

Gajeel proceeded to argue with his partner but something occured to her. There were only a short few people who called her Lucy but there was only one that would do this to her. "Natsu?" Lucy lifted her head and sure enough, her pink haired wonder stood there in baggy pants and a tatterred white t-shirt. He looked more mature and rough in his outfit then he had at the ball.

There was no mistake; he was the legendary Salamander, famous for burning mansions to the ground after plundering the jewels and riches of the lord of the land. He had a large bounty on his head, and so did his entire guild, Fairy Tail; the last mage guild in Fiore, full of dark mages.

As she looked into his eyes, she did not see eyes full of violence and rage but they held a look of sorrow and pain. "I didn't want to do this, Lucy, but its for the sake of my guildmates and they always come first. I just wish it didn't have to be you."

* * *

**Natsu:**

She held his gaze with a fire in her eyes. "If you truly believe that what you're doing is right, at least have the decency to treat me like a hostage and not an old friend. I don't know you and you have no idea who I am, Salamander." She made her point clear by calling him by his street name instead of how he had introduced himself. There was no reasoning with her now.

He nodded at Gajeel. "Remove the ropes. It's time that we tell the guild what's going on." Both Lucy and Gajeel stared at him as if he had just lost his mind and he probably had but that didnt matter. He got what he wanted yet none of this made him feel any better like he thought it would. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it properly.

Leading the way, he turned to the large metal door he came in through. Opening it with a rusty creak, he walked up the dark stairway until he came to the trap door that lead up to the guild wine cellar. There were few who knew of the hidden dungeon and Natsu preferred to keep it that way.

* * *

**So this chapter was mostly on Lucy's point of view because I felt like we haven't had that much insight on her yet. 16 followers with only three chapters?! You guys are amazing and thank you for all the support. Sorry for a longer wait on an update but school's been keeping me busy and I'm also writing a novel on Wattpad. I might put a link to it in my profile when I get around to it. Thank you for reading!**

_**November 21, 2014**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Song of the Chapter: fallingforyou - The 1975**

_**You're all I need  
According to your heart,  
My place is not deliberate,  
Feeling of your arms  
I don't wanna be your friend,  
I wanna kiss your neck**_

* * *

**Natsu:**

It took all the courage he had to emerge from the wine cellar to face his guild mates. There were several people that were going to kill him once they found out what he'd done, Mira being one of them. Juvia wasn't going to be that happy either. Hell, none of them were.

The two followed him and he heard Lucy gasp as they entered the main room of the guild hall. All eyes turned towards them. At first, they thought he was just coming in after a mission but when they noticed the unfamiliar blonde girl, their eyes shot open.

"Natsu, who's the new cutie? I know I haven't seen _her_ before."

Mirajane gave Macao a sweet smile but her eyes told him otherwise.

"Watch your mouth, Macao. You have a son who's watching you."

As Natsu was about to confess for his crime, Juvia sneaked past him and went up to Lucy, almost as if she was inspecting her, for what, he didn't know. Once it seemed like she was satisfied, she held out her hand to Lucy with a rare smile.

"What's your name, Blondie?"

Lucy stood stiff in silence but he noticed her shoulders relax a little.

"Lucy. You can call me Lucy."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy! You must be pretty special if Natsu brought you here."

Juvia took her by the hand towards the bar. Natsu began to protest but his voice was lost as his guildmates surrounded his blonde captive. This wasn't supposed to happen. All he was going to do was confess to the kidnapping and then ask for help in returning her without getting caught but everyone was getting too attached to Lucy. He didn't want to find out how they would react if she had to go back or if they found out who she was and how they got there.

Forget doing the right thing, he had something better in mind

"Actually, I'm gonna need to borrow Lucy for a moment. Excuse us!"

"Hey!" She protested as he pulled her aside back to the dark wine cellar

Once they were out of sight, Natsu put up his hands to defend himself as she started hitting him in the chest with a clenched fist.

"You two-faced, back stabbing, lying bastard!"

"Jeez, would you just calm down!"

He watched as her face seemed to expand.

"You broke into my house on the night of my birthday, and lead me away from my family and friends to slide a sac over my head," she jabbed her finger at him as she spoke.

"You tied me up in a basement like a prostitute, where I was beaten like some commoner. Now you expect me to be friends with these criminals, and you want me to _calm down?!"_

He knew she was right but there was no way in hell he was going to tell her that. For now, the only thing he could do was try to get her on his side again.

"Look, I honestly didn't want that stuff to happen to you, well actually I did, but that's not the point. When I met you, I thought you were just another aristocrat bitch, _but_," he emphasized the last word before continuing when he saw her mouth open wide.

"When we started talking, I wanted to be your friend. If you had been honest with me from the beginning about who you are, things could have been handled much differently."

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "And just who am I to you?"

His mouth felt dry and for the first time, Natsu had nothing to say. When he thought about it, he knew nothing about this girl except that she is intrigued by magic and her fathermis the ruler of this kingdom. He knew absolutely nothing about her to give her an answer.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

**Lucy**

She was a little impressed by his answer. She thought he was going to call her a princess that he needed to help him but he actually thought about it. Maybe Natsu was different than she had originally thought. Still, she was technically kidnapped and shouldn't she be trying to escape? But there was something about this guild that didn't match with the barbaric, violent description she had heard of the ruthless Fairy Tail.

"Lucy? Hello! Are you even listening to me?" Natsu was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention as she dozed off again.

"I'm awake!" Lucy yelled louder than she thought, scaring Natsu and herself in the process.

He sighed, "I was asking what type of magic you use?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wait, so is that a no?"

Lucy had to pull at her hairs to stop herself from screaming. "I don't know! Sorry if I didn't have the time to take my 'Magic for Beginners Test' while living under my fathers roof."

They stood in silence before something came to Lucy's mind. A fuzzy memory that she could hardly make out but it was still there, hiding in the back of her mind. "I think my mother was a mage, a long time ago. I remember her using something small, like keys. Is there magic that uses that sort of stuff?"

Natsu thought for a moment, "I suppose it is possible since Cana uses card magic."

Cana?! The same Cana that cleans her mansion and slipped her beer under the table when she was fifteen? She never would have guessed that a mage was living right under the noses of royalty. Now that she knew, Lucy admired Cana for getting away with hiding a secret as big as this for all these years,

"Lucy, do you know if your mom still has these keys?" She stiffened at his words. Did he really not know what happened to her family? No, it probably wasn't high on his to-do list to keep up with the everyday life of the royals.

"I wouldn't know. My mother died seven years ago." Now it was Natsu's turn to freeze and come to a sudden realization. She couldn't decide if he was frightened or sad.

"I lost my dad seven years ago. No, he's not dead, he's just _gone_. But I will find Igneel if it's the last thing I do, and I'm not going to let anything or anyone stand in my way."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him. "I hope you find your dad someday."

When he didn't answer, Lucy thought she had crossed the line too soon somehow but then he grabbed her by the shoulders and she held her breath in anticipation. "Lucy, if I got you those keys, would you join us? Would you stay with me and become a part of Fairy Tail?

* * *

**As of right now, 'Love &amp; Honour' has 22 Favorites, 33 Follows, and 7 reviews! You guys are amazing and I love you all! Sorry for the long wait but my semester is coming to an end and I don't want to fail any of my classes this year. Merry Christmas and here's to hoping that 2015 is better than this past year has been. Also, don't go to Sydney, Australia this year for New Years. Something bad is supposed to happen then so stay safe!**

_**December 17, 2014**_


End file.
